Ineluttabile Destino
by Nancysnape
Summary: Angelica scopre di essere una strega a 21 anni; viene ammessa ad Hogwarts, dove conoscerà persone che la porteranno ad affrontare il suo vero passato.
1. Chapter 1

**1. PROLOGO**

"Perdonami se ti ho fatto chiamare, ma ho un grande favore da chiederti."

"Spero solo che non abbia nulla a che fare con Potter…il fatto che tu mi chieda un _grande_ favore mi fa pensare soltanto a lui, Albus"

"Oh no no, non preoccuparti Severus, non vedrai Harry fino a quando ricominceranno le lezioni."

Il Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts si alzò e, camminando lentamente, si avvicinò alla finestra scrutando l'orizzonte.

"Il fatto è, Severus, che da quest'anno avremo con noi una nuova studentessa."

"E immagino che non sarà l'unica..." disse sarcastico l'uomo seduto sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua scrivania "Quanti nuovi studenti abbiamo ogni anno?un centinaio?"

Il Preside Silente, con un mezzo sorriso, rispose al Professor Piton:

"So bene che non è l'unica, ma di sicuro è la prima studentessa nella storia di Hogwarts a cominciare a studiare a ventun anni, senza avere alcuna nozione di magia. Anzi, ora come ora, deve ancora scoprire di essere una strega."

A queste parole Piton resto allibito.

"E perché arriva a scuola solo ora? Il suo gufo si è smarrito? E' una babbana immagino..tanto vale lasciarla perdere e non insegnarle proprio nulla!"

Il Preside decise di ignorare l'ultimo commento del professore, e proseguì:

"Ecco, il problema è proprio questo…come mai il Ministero della Magia non l'ha mai rintracciata fino ad ora? E' impossibile che sia stato a causa di errore..."

"E allora cosa può essere successo?" rispose Piton scettico.

"Vedi…io credo che ci sia un motivo più che valido per cui il Ministero non l'abbia rintracciata prima di adesso; il problema sta proprio nel capire in che modo ciò sia stato possibile, ma ancora di più il perché. Non credo che la sua magia sia esplosa solo ora. Bada, è solo una supposizione, ma credo che sia stata nascosta appositamente da qualcuno."

Silente fissò Piton e continuò:

"Il Ministero sospetta invece proprio di un errore interno, per cui non ha approfondito per nulla la situazione. Credo che dovremo continuare a struggerci, finché non lo scopriremo da soli. Quindi ti prego di tenerla d'occhio…io farò altrettanto."

"Era questo il piacere che volevi chiedermi? Comunque, che motivo ci sarebbe di tenere nascosta una ragazza? Che sia figlia di un mago filobabbano che voleva rinnegare le proprie origini?"

Piton aveva uno ghigno sprezzante, l'espressione più tipica del suo viso.

"Severus, io credo ci sia qualcosa di più sotto, ma come ben sai, amo complicarmi la vita, ormai sono vecchio e la mia quotidianità non è più così eccitante come una volta" disse il Preside sorridendo "comunque, il piacere non era questo. In realtà, ho chiesto alla signorina Jones di venire qui ad Hogwarts con un mese di anticipo, in maniera da poter seguire dei corsi di preparazione. Non me la sento di farla partire dal primo anno, ha ventun anni… sarebbe troppo grande anche per il settimo. Ho pensato di farla iniziare dal quarto anno, due anni di preparazione e qualche ripetizione le permetteranno di superare tranquillamente i G.U.F.O."

Piton inorridì pensando alla parola 'ripetizioni'. Non poteva immaginare alcun modo peggiore di finire l'estate. Lezioni private ad una ragazzina che non sapeva nemmeno tenere in mano una bacchetta: la situazione si prospettava alquanto devastante.

Intuendo cosa passava per la testa al professore, Silente si avvicinò alla scrivania, facendo comparire con un colpo di bacchetta due bicchieri di Whiskey Incendiario. Ne offrì uno all'uomo di fronte a lui e poi si sedette sorseggiando un goccio del suo denso liquore. Guardò negli occhi Piton, che stava seguendo ogni suo movimento, attendendo la conferma delle sue paure.

"Vedi Severus, avrei bisogno che venissi qui qualche ora ogni giorno, per poter dare qualche lezione. Nelle prime due settimane di agosto si sono resi disponibili il professor Vitious e la professoressa McGranitt, la introdurranno nella nuova realtà. Poi, per le ultime due settimane vorrei che fosse seguita da te, sia per quanto riguarda Pozioni, che Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, in quanto il nuovo insegnante arriverà soltanto il primo di settembre, insieme a tutti gli studenti."

Il professore si alzò in piedi di scatto: "Ah bene, quando è necessario sono in grado anche io di insegnare Difesa quindi."

Il Preside non rispose alla provocazione, ma fissò insistentemente Piton.

Il professore sbuffò sentendosi in trappola: Silente non avrebbe accettato nient'altro che un sì come risposta.

Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per l'ufficio, per far sbollire il nervosismo.

"Tre anni di Pozioni e di Difesa in due settimane. Mi chiedi l'impossibile! A meno che questa ragazza non sia un genio, sai che non ce la farà mai. Ma non mi tiro indietro…E va bene Albus, lo farò, ma ti assicuro che, se la situazione è disastrosa, ci rinuncio. Non le farò da insegnante di sostegno per i prossimi quattro anni, si dovrà arrangiare."

Silente sorrise raggiante alla risposta di Piton, sapendo di non potersi aspettare di meglio.

"Ti farò sapere la data precisa dell'arrivo della ragazza , in caso tu voglia essere partecipe del comitato di benvenuto "

"Non ci contare."

"Fai come preferisci, in ogni caso ti ringrazio di aver accettato, ti sono debitore."

"Sì sì, lo sei." Borbottò l'uomo dai capelli corvini.

I due uomini si salutarono e il professore sparì nel camino dell'ufficio del Preside in una lingua di fuoco verde.

Poco dopo, nello stesso modo in cui il Professor Piton se n'era andato, comparve dal camino la Professoressa McGranitt, una donna di circa settant'anni, alta e magra, con capelli scuri legati stretti sul capo e degli occhiali da vista che le davano un'aria alquanto severa.

"Oh Minerva, ben arrivata! Siediti siediti, abbiamo molto di cui parlare"

"Buongiorno Albus" rispose calorosamente la donna.

Passarono il resto del pomeriggio ad organizzare l'arrivo ad Hogwarts di Angelica Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. ANGELICA **

Angelica stava cercando di stipare tutta la sua vita in due valigie, per l'ennesima volta.

Erano passati soltanto dieci giorni da quando sua madre era morta, e il mondo le era caduto addosso. Un banalissimo incidente d'auto le aveva portato via l'unica persona che amava e su cui poteva sempre contare.

Non aveva mai conosciuto suo padre e non aveva altri parenti in vita, da quanto le aveva detto sua madre. Erano sempre state solo loro due, ad affrontare qualsiasi situazione.

Sua madre era inglese, ma da giovane si era trasferita in Francia, dove erano vissute finché Angelica aveva compiuto sei anni; a quel punto la madre aveva deciso di volersi trasferire in Germania. Da lì, poi, erano andate in Svizzera e in Spagna.

Da tre anni a questa parte si erano stabilite in Italia, più precisamente in Toscana. Angelica amava quel paese, vivere vicino al mare era stato da sempre il suo sogno. Aveva chiesto alla madre di prometterle che non sarebbe più andate via da lì.

Già, si era illusa che sarebbe stato così. Invece la tragedia appena accaduta la costringeva molto probabilmente ad andarsene di nuovo. Non poteva permettersi di rimanere nell'appartamento dove viveva ora: Angelica si guadagnava qualche soldo come cameriera, lavorando nei weekend nel ristorante dove la madre era cuoca, ma ciò era appena sufficiente per pagare l'autobus e i libri dell'università. Pensava a tutto sua madre, di solito.

Le lacrime ripresero a scendere senza che lei potesse farci nulla. L'aveva persa e non c'era più nulla da fare. Quasi come un automa aveva organizzato il funerale e provveduto a sistemare tutti le trafile di carte. Poi finalmente si era potuta lasciar andare al suo dolore.

Dopo due giorni passati tra apatia e pianti rinchiusa in casa, fu riscossa da un rumore che la fece tornare alla realtà. Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire cos'era successo; sembrava che qualcuno stesse bussando sul vetro, ma lei abitava al quarto piano!

Si alzò dal letto, muovendosi adagio verso la porta finestra. Lentamente, scostò la tenda e sobbalzò alla vista di un animale che non aveva mai visto prima, almeno non così da vicino: un barbagianni svolazzava dall'altra parte del vetro, picchiettando il suo becco sulla finestra.

Ma la cosa che più sconvolgeva la ragazza era il fatto che il gufo tenesse stretta col becco una lettera.

No, non era possibile. Richiuse la tenda, con l'idea di farsi una camomilla.

Ma il picchiettare si fece più insistente

"_Forse dovrei aprire, così l'aria fresca farà sparire queste visioni._" Pensò.

Ma quando aprì la finestra, il gufo volò dentro e le piombò addosso, evidentemente seccato dall'attesa. Lasciò cadere la lettera tra le mani della ragazza e volò verso la cucina, posandosi sulla tovaglia piena di briciole dei biscotti al cioccolato, che Angelica aveva sbocconcellato la mattina.

Mentre osservava a bocca aperta la scena, si rese conto di avere la busta tra le mani. La guardò turbata, era indirizzata a lei senza alcun dubbio: c'erano il suo nome e il suo indirizzo scritti in una grafia elegante, con inchiostro verde.

La carta era spessa, come mai ne aveva viste prima. Ed era chiusa con uno strano sigillo in cera lacca rossa, recante la scritta Hogwarts.

"Posso aprirla? Del resto c'è il mio nome qui…" disse, guardando il barbagianni, che nel frattempo si era appollaiato tranquillamente sul tavolo della cucina e la fissava.

"Oddio sto parlando con un gufo!Sto proprio impazzendo…"

La ragazza aprì lentamente la busta, sfilando delicatamente i fogli di quella che sembrava pergamena, e cominciò a leggere:

_SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS  
>Direttore: Albus Silente<br>(Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, Grande Esorcista, Stregone Capo, Supremo Pezzo Grosso, . dei Maghi)_

_Carissima signorina Jones,  
>siamo lieti di informarLa che Lei ha diritto a frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Qui accluso troverà l'elenco di tutti i libri e delle attrezzature necessarie.<br>I corsi avranno inizio il primo settembre. _

_In quanto la sua situazione risulta alquanto particolare, La preghiamo di rispondere immediatamente alla lettera tramite il gufo che le è stato inviato, per confermare la sua disponibilità ad incontrare un nostro incaricato domani sera alle 20.00 presso la sua abitazione, il quale le darà tutte le spiegazioni che desidera._

_Con ossequi,  
>Minerva McGranitt<br>Vicedirettrice_

Fissò la lettera, sentendo la rabbia montare dentro di lei

"Ma che cos'è..una presa in giro?"gridò, sventolando violentemente la lettera "Magia e Stregoneria? Confederazione di Maghi? Che scherzo idiota!"

Si accorse di un secondo foglio allegato:

_Elenco indumenti da acquistare:_

_Uniforme_

_Tre completi da lavoro tinta unita (nero)  
>Un cappello a punta in tinta unita (nero) da giorno<br>Un paio di guanti di protezione (in pelle di drago o simili)  
>Un mantello invernale (nero con alamari d'argento)<em>

_N.B. Tutti gli indumenti degli allievi devono essere contrassegnati da una targhetta con il nome ._

_Libri di testo_

_Tutti gli allievi dovranno avere una copia dei seguenti testi:  
>Manuale degli Incantesimi, Volume primo, di Miranda Gadula<br>Storia della Magia, di Bathilda Bath  
>Teoria della Magia, di Albert Incant<br>Guida pratica alla trasfigurazione per principianti, di Emeric Zott  
>Mille erbe e funghi magici, di Phyllida Spore<br>Infusi e pozioni magiche, di Arsenius Brodus  
>Gli animali fantastici : dove trovarli, di Newt Scamandro<br>Le Forze Oscure: guida all'autoprotezione, di Dante Tremante_

_Altri accessori_

_1 bacchetta magica  
>1 calderone (in peltro,misura standard 2)<br>1 set di provette di vetro o cristallo  
>1 telescopio<br>1 bilancia d'ottone_

_Gli allievi possono portare anche un gufo,OPPURE un gatto, OPPURE un rospo._

_SI RICORDA AI GENITORI CHE AGLI ALLIEVI DEL PRIMO ANNO NON E' CONSENTITO L'USO DI MANICI DI SCOPA PERSONALI._

La sua prima reazione alla lettura dell'allegato, fu quella di scoppiare a ridere.

"Bacchetta magica.. ovviamente!Come posso non averne ancora una? Bidibibodibibù!"

disse mimando la fata turchina, agitando un dito a mò di bacchetta.

"Manici di scopa e cappelli a punta? Wow, la befana arriva in piena estate quest'anno!"

Si avvicinò al frigo e ne tirò fuori un cartone di succo di frutta, ne bevve un gran sorso e prese un gran respiro.

"Ok, o sto dormendo e facendo un sogno degno di Lewis Carroll, oppure qualcuno mi sta prendendo per il culo!"

Iniziò a darsi pizzicotti, mentre il gufo continuava a fissarla con aria interrogativa.

Niente, non era un sogno. Era sveglissima e incredibilmente seccata, ma non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad altro, che l'animale si alzò in volo e dirigendosi verso di lei iniziò ad emettere strani versi; quando le fu vicino, le tirò i capelli con il becco sbattendo le grandi ali per mantenersi in volo.

Angelica strillò per la paura e finalmente l'uccello la lasciò in pace, ma solo per planare sulla scrivania e raccogliere col becco un foglio di carta, facendolo poi atterrare sulla testa di Angelica.

"Ah vuoi che risponda? Ti hanno addestrato bene, uccellaccio malefico, mi hai fatto male! Ma da dove salti fuori, da un circo?" Il gufo ricominciò a tirare ciocche dei suoi capelli "Ok ok, ho capito, basta SMETTILA! Ora rispondo!"

Non si capacitava della situazione, ma del resto, era costretta a rispondere, vista l'insistenza del gufo. Iniziò così a scrivere:

_Non so che razza di scherzo sia questo, ma non sono dell'umore adatto _

_per poterne ridere in questo momento._

_Vi prego di lasciarmi in pace chiunque voi siate._

_Angelica Jones _

Ma un'ora dopo il gufo era di nuovo alla sua finestra, con una nuova lettera:

_Ci dispiace enormemente che non abbia preso sul serio la nostra missiva._

_Domani sera alle 20.00 verrò personalmente da lei per chiarire la _

_situazione._

_Mi scuso per non essere potuta venire direttamente oggi, _

_Saluti_

_Minerva McGranitt  
>Vicedirettrice<em>

Non rispose più alla lettera; del resto il gufo, come se se l'aspettasse, volò via non appena consegnata la risposta.


End file.
